


Bedshaped

by manicmea



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Watch the various scenes on how much Mulder and Scully depend on each other while showing us all kinds of emotions.





	Bedshaped

My slightly off way of attempting to do a shipper video. This is more of watching them through there different adventures that leads them to be stronger and closer.

Bedshaped by Keane

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.
> 
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/bedshaped-v#.Wcwx9BOPKog>


End file.
